videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NBA 2K Flashback
NBA 2K Flashback is a video game released by 2K Sports on March 15, 2015. Gameplay It is similar to the NBA 2K series. Soundtrack *2Pac - They Don't Give A F*** About Us *Coldplay - Fix You *Coldplay & Rihanna - Princess of China *Drake - Hold On, We're Going Home feat. Majid Jordan *Fort Minor - Remember The Name *Future - Sh!t *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive feat. Kendrick Lamar (Remix) *Kanye West - Amazing feat. Young Jeezy *Kanye West & Jay-Z - Illest Motherf***er Alive *Kanye West & Jay-Z - N***** in Paris *Pusha T - Numbers on The Boards *Travi$ $cott - Upper Echelon feat. T.I. and 2 Chainz Teams All NBA, BAA, ABA, and Turkish Airlines Euroleague Basketball 2014-2015 teams and some retro teams. This list is ascending alphabetical. It also incudes some FIBA teams. *2K China Team *2K Sports Team *Alba Berlin *Anadolu Efes Istanbul *1949-1950 Anderson Packers *Atlanta Hawks **1950-1951 Tri-Cities Blackhawks **1954-1955 Milwaukee Hawks **1955-1956 St. Louis Hawks **1959-1960 St. Louis Hawks **1967-1968 St. Louis Hawks *1954-1955 Baltimore Bullets (not the newer ('64-'73) Baltimore Bullets) **1947-1948 Baltimore Bullets *Boston Celtics **1959-1960 Boston Celtics **1964-1965 Boston Celtics **1984-1985 Boston Celtics **2009-2010 Boston Celtics *Brooklyn Nets **1967-1968 New Jersey Americans **1974-1975 New York Nets **1976-1977 New York Nets **2011-2012 New Jersey Nets *Brose Baskets Bamberg *Budivelnik Kiev *Charlotte Hornets **2013-2014 Charlotte Bobcats *Chicago Bulls **1984-1985 Chicago Bulls **2010-2011 Chicago Bulls *1949-1950 Chicago Stags **1946-1947 Chicago Stags *Cleveland Cavaliers **2009-2010 Cleveland Cavaliers *1946-1947 Cleveland Rebels *Crvena Zvezda Telekom Belgrade *CSKA Moscow *Dallas Mavericks *Denver Nuggets **1969-1970 Denver Rockets **1973-1974 Denver Rockets *1949-1950 Denver Nuggets (not the newer ('75-'14) Denver Nuggets) *1946-1947 Detroit Falcons *Detroit Pistons **1954-1955 Fort Wayne Pistons **1956-1957 Fort Wayne Pistons **1957-1958 Detroit Pistons **1989-1990 Detroit Pistons **2004-2005 Detroit Pistons *EA7 Emporio Armani Milan *East All-Stars *FC Barcelona *FC Bayern Munich *Fenerbahce Ulker Istanbul *Free Agents *Galatasaray Liv Hospital Istanbul *Golden State Warriors **1946-1947 Philadelphia Warriors **1947-1948 Philadelphia Warriors **1959-1960 Philadelphia Warriors **1961-1962 Philadelphia Warriors **1970-1971 San Francisco Warriors **1974-1975 Golden State Warriors *Houston Rockets **1970-1971 San Diego Rockets **1994-1995 Houton Rockets *Indiana Pacers **1969-1970 Indiana Pacers **1974-1975 Indiana Pacers **1976-1977 Indiana Pacers **1999-1900 Indiana Pacers *1948-1949 Indianapolis Jets *1952-1953 Indianapolis Olympians *JSF Nanterre *1975-1976 Kentucky Colonels **1974-1975 Kentucky Colonels *Laboral Kutxa Vitoria *Legends Pool *Lietuvos Rytas Vilnius *Lokomotiv Kuban Krasnodar *Los Angeles Clippers **1983-1984 San Diego Clippers **1977-1978 Buffalo Braves *Los Angeles Lakers **1948-1949 Minneapolis Lakers **1949-1950 Minneapolis Lakers **1959-1960 Minneapolis Lakers **1964-1965 Los Angeles Lakers **1969-1970 Los Angeles Lakers **1979-1980 Los Angeles Lakers **1984-1985 Los Angeles Lakers **1989-1990 Los Angeles Lakers **1999-1900 Los Angeles Lakers **2009-2010 Los Angeles Lakers *Maccabi Electra Tel Aviv *Memphis Grizzlies **1900-2001 Vancouver Grizzlies *1974-1975 Memphis Sounds **1973-1974 Memphis Tams **1971-1972 Memphis Pros **1969-1970 New Orleans Buccaneers *Miami Heat *Milwaukee Bucks *Minnesota Timberwolves *Montepaschi Siena *NBA 2K15 Team **NBA 2K12 Team **NBA 2K11 Team *NBA 2K Flashback Team *New Orleans Pelicans **2012-2013 New Orleans Hornets **2006-2007 New Orleans/Oklahoma City Hornets **2001-2002 Charlotte Hornets *New York Knicks **1969-1970 New York Knicks *Oklahoma City Thunder **2007-2008 Seattle SuperSonics *Olympiacos Piraeus *Orlando Magic **1994-1995 Orlando Magic *Panathinaikos Athens *Partizan Nis Belgrade *Philadelphia 76ers **1949-1950 Syracuse Nationals **1954-1955 Syracuse Nationals **1962-1963 Syracuse Nationals **1963-1964 Philadelphia 76ers **1979-1980 Philadelphia 76ers *1971-1972 Pittsburgh Condors **1967-1968 Pittsburgh Pipers **1968-1969 Minnesota Pipers **1969-1970 Pittsburgh Pipers *1946-1947 Pittsburgh Ironmen *Phoenix Suns *Portland Trail Blazers **1989-1990 Portland Trail Blazers *1948-1949 Providence Steam Rollers *Real Madrid *Rookies *San Antonio Spurs **1970-1971 Texas Chaparrals **1972-1973 Dallas Chaparrals **1976-1977 San Antonio Spurs **2004-2005 San Antonio Spurs *1975-1976 San Diego Sails **1974-1975 San Diego Conquistadors *Seattle Kings **2013-2014 Sacramento Kings **1984-1985 Kansas City Kings **1974-1975 Kansas City-Omaha Kings **1971-1972 Cincinnati Royals **1956-1957 Rochester Royals *1949-1950 Sheboygan Red Skins *Sophomores *1975-1976 Spirits of St. Louis **1973-1974 Carolina Cougars **1968-1969 Houston Mavericks *Stelmet Zielona Gora *1949-1950 St. Louis Bombers *Strasbourg *2014 Team USA **1970 Team USA **1980 Team USA **1990 Team USA **1995 Team USA **1900 Team USA **2005 Team USA **2010 Team USA *1971-1972 The Floridians **1969-1970 Miami Floridians **1967-1968 Minnesota Floridians *1946-1947 Toronto Huskies *Toronto Raptors *Unicaja Malaga *Utah Jazz **1978-1979 New Orleans Jazz *1975-1976 Utah Stars **1969-1970 Los Angeles Stars **1967-1968 Anaheim Amigos *1975-1976 Virginia Squires **1969-1970 Washington Capitols **1968-1969 Oakland Oaks *Virtual Concepts Team *Virtuos Team *1950-1951 Washington Capitols **1948-1949 Washington Capitols *Washington Wizards **1961-1962 Chicago Packers **1962-1963 Chicago Zephyrs **1972-1973 Baltimore Bullets **1973-1974 Capital Bullets **1974-1975 Washington Bullets **1996-1997 Washington Bullets **2002-2003 Washington Wizards *1949-1950 Waterloo Hawks *West All-Stars *Zalgiris KaunasCategory:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Windows games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games